


Top Ramen

by disneygirl1937



Category: Free!
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, a bit of a fucking disaster tbh, cute fluff that will give you diabetes, first date doesn't go as planned, i am so drunk, my coworker told me to do this so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneygirl1937/pseuds/disneygirl1937
Summary: Makoto and Haru go on their first date, and it doesn't quite go as planned.
Honestly, I am really drunk right now and I told my friend/coworker to give me a prompt and a pairing and we ended up here. I'll probably regret this in the morning but enjoy it before I wake up and cry.





	

Makoto had been waiting for years for this moment. He would never forget the feeling of speaking those words: “I like you, please go out with me.” He had never dreamed that the answer would have been yes. His childhood friend, now a potential lover. He was on cloud nine, floating above the rest of the world in a state of pure bliss. Haruka Nanase, about to belong to him and no one else. He dressed himself briskly and adjusted his glasses before floating out the front door.  
A fast knock. His anxiety was through the roof. The door slid open to reveal a clean and well dressed Haru, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Makoto was breathless. It was as if he had been punched in the gut, he gasped for air but was so grateful.  
“Shall we go then?” Haru pressed, the nervous energy very clear through his shaking voice.  
“Oh. Uh- uhm, yes!” Makoto replied, stuttering with pure anxiety. He reached out for Haru’s hand and was delighted when the boy accepted, deepening the blush on his cheeks. They walked hand in hand toward a local ramen shop, nothing fancy but still a lovely atmosphere for a first date. Makoto held the door open for Haru, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest he was sure it could be heard for miles.  
The two sat down at a table near the back, hoping for some much needed privacy. Their ramen was served, and the two smiled at each other as they snapped their wooden chopsticks and prepared to dig in. Makoto’s hands were shaking.  
“Makoto, are you okay?” Haru questioned, concern creeping into his otherwise expressionless face.  
“Me? Oh, uhm, yes I’m fine,” Makoto laughed, trying to disguise his nerves as best he could. He reached his chopsticks down into the bowl, but flinched when Haru spoke again and sent his bowl flying across the table. He slowly looked up, dreading what he might see. First, he noticed the soaking wet table, then the miso dripping off of Haru’s hand. Finally he met Haru’s eyes, and noticed a single noodle draped over his face, dividing his perfect features straight down the middle.  
_Oh no,_ He thought. _This could not get any worse. I have completely ruined everything. This is a disaster._ A deep blush broke across Makoto’s face as he fought back hysterics. Suddenly, something very peculiar happened. Haru’s mouth began to curl up at the corner and his shoulders began to gently shake. He reached up with his chopsticks and pulled down the single noodle in his hair, dropping it into his bowl with a chuckle.  
“Well, this will certainly make for a memorable first date,” chuckled Haru, scooping up some of his own ramen and offering it to Makoto. The two smiled at each other, sharing what was to be the first of many memorable dates together.


End file.
